The new black Samurai
by IdeeStarshine205
Summary: Antonio and Kevin look for a 15 years old girl that Ji asked them to find. Is she the legendary black samurai that was last seen in the 15th century? Does she know her history?
1. The beginning

At the Shiba house, the samurai rangers trained outside in pairs except Emily and Antonio. Kevin and Jayden, Mike and Mia, Emily was practicing her symbol power and Antonio was working on the black box. Mentor Ji stood by the front door and watched them train.

Antonio was clearly getting frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere with the black box, so he figured that taking a cold drink will certainly boost his mind power. He went to the kitchen, took a cold drink and went outside to watch the others train. He stood beside Emily who was practicing her symbol gently and calmly. "Hey Em." He told the yellow ranger. Emily took her eyes off her sketch pad and looked at him smiling.

"Hi Antonio, how far have you gotten with the black box?" Emily asked him.

"Well, it's really hard to concentrate when you do nothing else."

Emily stood from her stool and put a warm hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Antonio." She smiled "You'll crack the box, I know it. All you have to do is relax and take it slowly. No pressure."

"But…what if a Nighlok attacks and you guys really need the box?"

"We'll figure it out." Emily assured him "We can't continue to stress our gold samurai. No pressure." She smiled at him again.

"Thanks Emily." Antonio said. She nodded and sat down continuing her kanji drawings. Jayden came along with a training katana to Antonio, his best friend.

"Hey Antonio," Jayden greeted "Have you figured out the black box yet?"

"No, not yet…but…I pro…" Antonio stammered but Jayden interrupted.

"Don't worry, you'll get it right." Jayden assured him, patting his best friend on the back. Antonio nodded and gave a ghost smile. "C'mon, lets practice for a while before you return to the black box." Jayden said offering Antonio a training katana. Antonio took it gratefully and they started training together.

A while later, Antonio was about to go inside but mentor Ji stopped him and signaled for him and Kevin to meet him in the middle of the training patio. "I want both of you to do a job for me."

"What is it?" the blue samurai asked. The rangers all gathered. Ji brought out the picture of a girl around 15 years.

"I want you to bring this girl," Ji said holding out the picture to Kevin and Antonio's face "to the Shiba house."

"What?" Mike said confused. "Who is she?" The others looked at their mentor full of expectations.

"Relax Mike. You will all find out soon." Ji told the green samurai calmly.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Antonio asked desperately. He really needed to continue on the black box and time was running out. He didn't want his friends to take any risks.

"Bring her here. When you want to talk to her, make sure she's alone, understood?" Mentor ordered the blue and gold rangers.

Kevin nodded. "Yes mentor. Can we remove our helmets in front of her?" he asked the older man. Ji nodded.

"Yes take." Ji said giving them the picture "You will need it. Look around the park, you might find her." The two boys nodded. ' _This better be fast.'_ Antonio thought before running out the Shiba gate with the blue samurai.


	2. Who's the kid

~~~~~~~~~~THE NEW BLACK SAMURAI~~~~~~~~~~

A black American girl sat with her two friends, Chloe and Susan at the park. The black American girl had a shoulder length frizzy hairstyle. She wore black crop top and black leather with black trousers and ankle boots. She wore dark but not too dark makeup. Her name was Idee Shaneil. She was 15 years old and apparently, the yoghurt they had bought had finished. Chloe complained.

"Aww, it's finished." Chloe pouted.

"Then go get another one, lazy." Susan teased Chloe and laughed. Chloe wanted to defend herself but Idee interrupted.

"No, don't worry Chloe. I'll go get more." Idee said standing up to go get more yogurt. Chloe smiled and stuck out her tongue at Susan.

"Thanks Idee. You're a sweetheart." Chloe thanked, watching Idee get the yogurt from across the street. Idee entered the store unaware that the gold and blue rangers were watching her from one of the building.

Idee bought the yogurt and left the store. As she passed an alley on her way back to the park, she thought she heard screaming coming from the alley. She carefully dropped the yogurt and entered the alley. She stopped and gasped in the Shadows when they saw big guys beating up a 13 year old kid. She was right, she heard screaming but Idee wasn't scared; she knew what she was capable of doing so she fearlessly called out.

"I think that's enough."

The leader of the gang looked around "Who's there?"

Idee fearlessly stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on her face. "Oh, it's a girl." The leader said, smirking evilly to himself "What're you doing here, princess?"

Idee laughed at his statement "I think I ask the questions here. Leave the kid alone." She told him suddenly sounding intimidating. The leader laughed

"And what if I don't?"

"You don't want me to answer that." She replied looking at her nails. The leader walked closer to her.

"So, you're not scared, tough girl?" the leader asked her gradually walking closer to her. Idee laughed at his statement.

"No, not really. Why should I be?" The leader even got more furious at her response. She wasn't scared of him, why wasn't she scared.

"You know girls aren't supposed to be around here." He said walking even closer to her that she was just an arm's length away.

"I think I know that." Idee replied not moving. Idee knew that the leader was up to no good but that still didn't scare her. The gang leader smirked at her response and clicked his tongue, gesturing for his gang members to come out. They were still hitting the kid, holding him 2 feet from the ground. When they heard their leaders tongue click, they left the kid and stood behind their leader.

Kevin, who was watching the scene from the roof with Antonio, freaked out. "Antonio c'mon, we've got to help her." He tried pulling Antonio down with him but Antonio stopped him.

"Whoa Kevin. Slow down." Antonio said not taking his eyes off Idee and the five guys in front of her. "I think this is about to get a little more interesting."

"Are you crazy?!" he asked staring at Antonio in total disbelief. _'Did he just hear himself?'_ Kevin thought. "They're going to hurt her!"

"Just hold on, Kevin. Trust me." Antonio said calmly. Kevin looked at Antonio like he had lost his mind. He knew that Antonio was trustworthy but sometimes he acted irresponsible and stupid – well, not as irresponsible as Mike but still pretty irresponsible. He just had to listen to him, he seemed sure of himself.

"You know I'm not scared to hit a girl." The gang leader continued cunningly. Idee smirked

"Well, I'm not scared to hit a boy either." said Idee. The leaders smirked fell from his face. He grabbed her arm roughly and started pulling her towards his direction. Idee struggled to get free. Kevin felt like he had just committed a crime for not protecting her. ' _What the…?'_


	3. Toughness

' _What the…?'_ Kevin thought as he saw Idee carry the gang leader over her shoulder and hit him on the floor. He tried to fight back and hurt her but she pinned him against the wall and gave 4 nasty punches to his face and torso. The leader fell down unconscious with blood dripping out his nose. She looked at his 4 gang members but they all ran away in fear, thinking that she'll hurt them. Kevin and Antonio looked at each other in awe.

"Did that just happen?" Kevin asked, watching Idee dust herself off.

"I think it did." Antonio answered smiling. "She just took out 5 guys two times bigger than herself. That's golden, baby."

"Whoa!" Kevin said still totally shock. The kid was just 15 years old and she could do stuff that someone 5 years older couldn't. He was just 18 and she was 15. If he wasn't trained in the samurai way, he'll admit that he couldn't do what she just did. She was tough.

Idee helped the injured boy to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think. Thank you so much for saving me." The 13 year old paused and looked into her black eyes." Are you a power ranger?"

Idee laughed nervously. _'_ _I wish.' She thought._ "Last time I checked, no." Idee joked. The kid looked at her in admiration. Idee could feel the awkwardness so she changed the topic. "You should really start heading home."

"Yeah…" the kid said looking lovesick "…oh…um…Thanks again Miss…uh?"

"Idee."

"Idee." The kid said with another lovesick gaze. He thinks he's in love. "That's beautiful." He muttered under his breath.

Idee chuckled lightly "Thanks kid but I think it's time for you to leave this place before they return."

"Oh yeah." The kid said snapping out of his daze, standing to his feet and clutching his ribs painfully." Thanks again Idee." He bowed slightly before limping away. Idee smiled watching him walk away. She was glad he was okay; he seemed like a nice kid. She couldn't imagine what would have happened to him, if she hadn't gotten there sooner. He was badly injured.

Idee walked down the cold alley. She heard thuds behind her but she didn't turn to see who it was. She heard footsteps approaching her. She muttered under her breath. "These guys just don't learn, do they?" She felt some one touch her shoulder as she held her breath.


	4. Greetings and Introduction

Idee held her breath as she felt the person or things hand touch her shoulder. She wasn't scared as usual. Idee quickly pulled the arm on her shoulder, spinned around and pulled the arm behind the person/thing's back, pulling hard thinking he was one of the bullies. Unfortunately, a gold glow caught her eyes ' _the gold samurai ranger?'_ she thought _._ She let go of the arm she was pulling tightly and moved a step backward.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" Idee asked the gold ranger sympathetically. She was afraid she broke his arm.

Antonio shrugged it off but It actually hurt him bad "No, I'm okay. I've gotten more hurt than this." Antonio lied. He rubbed his arm and flinched away in pain, but neither Idee nor Kevin noticed. _'Yep, it's definitely broken'_ Antonio thought. Antonio looked at Idee. It was the first time he had looked at her face and into her eyes. She was beautiful and he just noticed it. "Antonio." He said extended his good hand to shake hers.

She took his hands "Idee" she said shaking it. She pulled away from his grip and looked at the blue ranger was walking up to her. They were both still in uniform.

Kevin extended his hand to shake hers. "Kevin." He told her, introducing himself.

"Idee" she replied.

Kevin cleared his throat awkwardly "Idee, we saw what you did to those men."

"Oh…" Idee said pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She thought she was in trouble because it wasn't the first time she hit someone that blood started to gush out. "…am I in trouble?"

"No, I'm impressed!" Kevin said.

Idee was relieved but still confused. She literally almost killed that dude and the samurais weren't mad but impressed? "Uh…Thanks?"

"Whoa" Antonio said smiling "You Just hit level 10 cause Kevin's not easily impressed with people." He patted the blue samurai on the back "especially people he just met."

Idee smiled again but this time satisfied "Thanks. Why did you guys come here? Did I do something wrong?" she asked worried.

The two boys glanced at each other. "No, not really." Antonio said.

"We were asked to come get you." Kevin added.

Idee crossed her arms over her chest "What, by who?" she asked freaking out but in a cool manner.

"No one you know." Antonio said "He's our samurai mentor."

"Really?" Idee asked excitedly.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"We have no idea" said Antonio as he touched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "He said that we'll find out once you get there."

"Another question though" Idee said pointing at them. "I thought there were 6 of you, why do I see only 2?"

"The rest are training, we were kinda…free." Kevin answered. Idee nodded in understanding. "May we go?"

Idee sighed inside. She had no idea what she was putting herself into.


	5. Following and learning

Idee sighed. The blue and gold samurai rangers just invited her to come to the samurai headquarters, where all the rangers stayed. She had no idea what she'd put herself. "Can I at least see the faces of the people I've never met before and I'm following to a place I've never been before?" she asked the two boys. Antonio and Kevin looked at each other and nodded. They demorphed.

Idee saw two guys standing before her. One was black American like herself, he was good looking, muscular but he seemed too serious. He earlier called himself Kevin. The other was Hispanic, good looking, muscular, and smelt like grilled fish. That smelt good. He seemed playful and she'd watched him fight. He was good and fast but not as good as Kevin anyways.

Not long after, Idee saw herself walking in the forest with two guys. She played with them on the way, they talked and laughed but her mind drifted off to why they wanted her. She wasn't scared. She could break any part of their body like a twig. She was already sure that she'd broken Antonio's arm. She noticed him hanging the arm and flinching if he mistakenly touched it. She apologized a million times but he kept on denying that it was broken.

They reached a huge gate and she looked at it in awe. "We're here." Kevin said pushing the bell.

"Is this where you all stay?" Idee asked the two boys.

Antonio nodded. "Yep, Welcome to the Shiba mansion." He said gesturing to the Shiba gate.

Idee looked around before a thought jumped into her mind. " _Why are they looking for me?"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~THE NEW BLACK SAMURAI~~~~~~~~~~**

Mike and Emily sat in the common room playing one of Mike's video game. Mia was in the kitchen cooking God-knows-what. Jayden was in the dojo smacking a dummy and Mentor Ji was nowhere to be found.

"Aww, no fair" Emily pouted and crossed her arm over her chest. Mike had just won her again. "How do you do it?"

Mike smirked. "I told you I was the king."

"Yeah, because all your life that's all you've done."

Mike smiled and pecked her cheek. Months back, he told Emily how he felt and it turned out that she liked him back, so they started dating even though Ji disapproved saying that it'll distract them. Mike didn't care; he was determined to protect her with his life because he loved her. Yes, she was a little clumsy but she was also very strong and he loved her for that. She had a way to turn the negative, positive and he loved that about her. She was perfect for him, beautiful, positive, strong, kind. She was everything to him.

"Don't worry." He told his upset girlfriend "You'll get the hang of it, Someday."

"But I wanna learn it now. Teach me?" Emily asked her boyfriend "Please." She looked up at him with her hazel puppy dog eyes.

Mike smiled at Emily. "Sure."


	6. No food poisoning, please!

As he taught her how to play, he noticed Emily looking over his shoulder towards the kitchen every five seconds. "Something wrong…?"

Emily looked at the kitchen again before whispering, "I think Mia's cooking."

"Oh boy…" Don't get him wrong, Mike loves Mia as a sister, but her cooking was pretty much… horrible! Kevin usually helped her with the cooking but not today. She was cooking… alone… in the kitchen. Not good… "Think of excuses to leave the house. Go."

"Mike…" Emily said as she sat up and hit him on the chest.

"What?" he replied rubbing his sore chest.

"That's not nice. Mia's like a big sister to me, I can't always leave the house whenever she cooks."

"Well, do you wanna taste hell?"

Emily shuffled her fingers nervously. She whispered "No…"

"Then think." Mike said.

Suddenly, the gate bell rang. Mike and Emily walked to the door to get the gate but Mia beat them to it.

"I'll get it." Mia said with a smile before walking out the door to answer the gate. They didn't really expect random people to come to the Shiba house, because their identities were to remain a secret so she figured that it was Antonio and Kevin.

Back in the Shiba house, Mike gazed through the window to make sure Mia wasn't coming back. She was going to hate him for this if she finds out but he had to do it for everyone's good. He ran into the kitchen and brought spices out the cupboard. "Em, please come help me spice up the food a little so it wouldn't turn out all bad."

"You're joking right?" Emily said crossing her arms over her chest. What if Mia finds out? She's be devastated and Kevin's gonna kill us."

"It's for her good. Now, please help me." Mike whined. Emily didn't seem eager to join him. He understood why, but he also understood the need to not go to the hospital just because of food poisoning. "Please…"

"Ugh… fine. Let's get this over with." Emily looked at the food on fire and then back at Mike who had a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you" Mike sighed in relief. Emily chuckled.

"But this is the last time I'm joining you to do this. I don't want it to look like you're rubbing off on me…" Mike grinned. Emily rolled her eyes playfully "…and not in a good way."

"I totally get it" Mike said smiling before passing the salt and curry to Emily. They spiced up the food and left it to relax.

 **~~~~~~~~~~THE NEW BLACK SAMURAI~~~~~~~~~~**

Mia opened the gate to find the people she was expecting with a little girl. "Hey guys, you're back." She said happily to Antonio and Kevin. She glanced at the girl and waved "Hi…" Idee waved back.

"Hey Mia," Kevin said. "This is the girl Ji asked us to bring, Idee."

Idee waved at her "Hey"

Mia smiled and pulled Antonio closer to her. "Does she know about us?" Antonio nodded. She turned back to Idee "Hi, I'm Mia. I'm the pink ranger."

"You're the pink ranger?" Idee asked staring at her up and down. "It's an honor to meet you."

Mia blushed at her statement. She already liked Idee; it wasn't really in her nature to not like anyone. Antonio broke her out of her thought by inviting Idee inside the compound.

Idee stepped into the compound, admiring everything she saw, from the training katanas to the dummies. She wasn't at her house anymore. This place was more… interesting than she thought. She stepped into the house and was led to the common room. _This guys must be old school,_ she thought looking around. She took a seat on a stool.

"I'll go get Ji and the rest." Kevin excused himself and all the attention turned back to Idee. Idee gulped


	7. Hey, these are my friends

A few minutes after Kevin left, Mike and Emily walked into the common room giggling. They were apparently flirting with each other. When they saw Mia' face they stopped laughing remembering what they did with her food. She was so going to hate them if she finds out. Emily turned to Antonio. She didn't know how to lie to Mia if she asked and figured starting a conversation with Antonio would help avoid all questions.

"Oh hey Antonio. We didn't know you were back."

"Sorry Amiga, I was just introducing Mia to our new friend" Antonio said pointing at Idee. They both looked at her, they didn't actually notice her when she came in.

"Hi, I'm Emily. It's great to meet you."

"The name's Mike." Mike said fist bumping her.

Idee smiled, "I'm Idee." She looked back and forth Emily and Mike, "You must be the yellow and green rangers."

Emily felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know that Idee knew their identities. She stammered, "Y-you k-know?

"She does." Mia giggled. It wasn't a surprise that she was surprised. A stranger was just introduced into a house that people in the city weren't supposed to know about and was told that they were Samurai rangers.

Idee looked at the two youngest samurai that still looked shocked. Of course she knew that they were green and yellow. A while back, the blue and gold rangers met her, when they demorphed she noticed Kevin wearing a blue hoodie and Antonio wearing a Black and gold checked shirt with a scarf. Kevin walked into the room with Jayden grabbing everyone's attention.

"This is Jayden, the red ranger and our leader."

"And my best friend." Antonio added to Kevin's comment while draping an arm around his shoulder. Everyone rolled their eyes except Idee who giggled at his goofy attitude.

Jayden extended his hand to shake Idees' with a smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Idee took his hand.

"I'm Idee. It's awesome meeting you." she pulled away and smiled. She looked at the rest of the team, "I'm hanging with the power rangers… am I dreaming?"

"No not really." Mia chuckled.

"This is real." Mike added. Idee smiled and turned to Antonio and Kevin.

"So… why am I here again?"

"We still have no idea but Ji will be out soon." Kevin answered. Suddenly, Mia jumped from her stool, frightening everyone. Kevin was immediately by her side, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was cooking," Everyone squeezed their face and groaned lowly to the thought of Mia cooking except Idee, who wondered why "and I forgot to put it off when I left to get the gate." Mia left Kevin's arms and tried running to the kitchen, but Mike grabbed her before she entered.

"Don't worry," he said trying to calm her down. "Em and I took care of it."

"Yeah," Emily said holding her hand over her chest, glaring at Mia. "The food's fine, now can you stop freaking? You kinda scared me when you jumped like that."

"I'm sorry, but are you sure the food's fine?"

"Positive." Mike and Emily chorused. Antonio, Kevin and Jayden laughed under their breath.

Idee looked around confused. This was weird they were weird but it was a good weird. She loved the energy around the house.


	8. Interviews and training

"Is she always that jumpy?" Idee asked seeing Mia's reaction to her food.

Jayden looked at her, "Mia's a bad cook, like really bad. Whenever she leaves the kitchen she forgets that she's cooking and so it turns out horrible. Everyone gives a bad excuse to leave the house, including Ji" he whispered.

"I don't think she's that bad," She looked at Jayden doubtfully "is she?"

Antonio leaned in closer to her "Do you wanna find out?" He whispered. Idee shook her head fiercely and the boys all laughed again inaudibly as Mia took her seat.

Ji finally came out grabbing everyone's attention by hitting his staff on the wooden floor. Everyone turned to him and turned quiet. Ji smiled at the visitor.

"Good day Idee. It's Nice to meet you. I'm Ji, the samurai mentor." He said approaching her with all smiles. Idee stared at him. She didn't really care about how people looked, but he was not what at all what she expected, she expected older. He looked at least forty years. He had that strict look but he also had a playful, caring look in his eyes. He heart was in the right place for the rangers. She didn't know why, but she could feel it – sense it rather.

"Hi" she stood to her feet "I'm id- wait how did you know my name?"

The older man smiled, "I know more that you think. Please sit." He gestured to the seat. She looked at the rangers who all shrugged their shoulder. She sat and the older man continued. "I would like to ask you few questions, may i?"

"Uh…sure"

"If you don't mind, may I know your full name?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Is this an interview or something?" she whispered to Mike. He noticed that she was clearly confused.

"Just go with it. We won't hurt you in any way. Trust us" Mike replied with a smile. Idee slowly nodded.

"Well," Ji noticed she was staring at him intensely. If looks could kill, he was sure that have would have been six feet under. "My full name is Idee Keturah Alexa Shaneil.

"How old are you?"

"Uh…fifteen"

"What are your parents' names?"

"Excuse me?!" Idee was shocked and she felt insulted as well raising her voice. How could he ask her such personal questions? They were personal for a reason and it was none of his business.

"The names of your parents, please." He repeated himself, thinking that she didn't hear him the first time but he noticed that wasn't ready to talk. "Don't worry, you'll find out very soon."

Idee sighed loudly. "Lorenzo and Erika Shaneil but why are you asking this weird questions, I barely know you."

"Do not worry Idee, you'll find out very soon" He got up and walked to the archive and picked a book. He turned to face her, "Can you fight?"

"Fight?" the rangers chorused surprised..

"Excuse me?" Idee asked. Now, she was more confused than she's ever been in her entire life.

"Uh- heck yeah, she can" Antonio said with a smirk, "She's so good."

"Yeah," Kevin added "We watched her take down five men twice her size at the park today"

"You should have seen her. She was Amazing." Idee turned bright red hearing Antonio praise her like that. Emily smiled.

"Really?" Antonio and Kevin nodded approvingly.

Antonio turned to Mike, "Kevin also said that he was impressed with her"

"Whoa" Mike said patting her back "You impressed Kevin on your first day? Not everyone can do that, you know?

"I've heard" Idee said blushing bright red.

Ji stood to his feet with a book in his hands. "Can you show us a few moves please?" Idee looked the other rangers who nodded at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Sure."


	9. Victory is mine

Idee gripped the katana tightly in her hand and stood face to face with Kevin. She had watched Kevin fight before and though he wasn't better than Jayden he was good, really good. She held the katana defensively and though she wasn't scared, she couldn't guarantee anything. Ji stood between them.

"Idee, are you ready?" he asked her. She nodded. He turned to Kevin who also nodded, "Fight"

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." Kevin smirked. Though he's seen her fight, he still couldn't give her everything he's got. She was still a kid even if she was braver than some people.

"I don't expect you to." Idee said and charged. She struck him on the leg but he quickly blocked the attack and charged at her as well. He swung his katana above her head but she ducked and swung her legs under him, he slipped and fell on his butt. Idee rose up quickly and pointed her katana at his neck.

"I win." Idee said as she pulled him up to his feet.

"Congratulations." Kevin told her. Mia ran over to Idee and hugged her mistakenly pushing Kevin away.

"You did great" Mia said pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks for noticing your slightly injured friend" Kevin said to Mia sarcastically. She smiled. Ji walked over with the rest of the team.

"Good job Idee. Now let's see how good you are against Jayden." Ji handed her another training katana 'because that one had broken.

"Think you can handle me?" Jayden told her as he watched Idee take a defensive pose.

Idee smirked at his question, "I do."

After tending to Kevin, Mia stood next to Ji and Antonio (who was staring at Idee in an odd manner). She looked over her shoulder and saw Mike and Emily staring suspiciously at him. It seemed like Antonio didn't noticed the stares but she started to have suspicion that Antonio was forming a crush on Idee. She cleared the thought with a shake of her head and continued watching them fight.

"She's really confident." Mia began.

Ji nodded, "Her footwork is excellent but she's way better without a sword." Idee fell on her butt with Jayden's katana at her neck. Antonio brought Idee up to her feet "Good job, you two." Ji continued. He took their katanas away, "let's see how good you are without a sword,"

Idee smirked; she knew she was way better without a sword or any material at that.

"Come on Jayden," she pointed at herself and took a fighting stance "Let's do this."

The fight started and ended with Idees arm wrapped around Jayden's neck tightly. Jayden started choking and Idee let him go. Antonio and Mike came over to help Jayden up to his feet.

"Great job Idee," Antonio high-fived her, "You took him down good."

"Thanks Antonio, some friend you are." Jayden told him playfully, he turned to Idee. "That was Amazing."

"Awesome, you mean." Mike added and fist bumped her.

"Thanks." She told the boys smiling. Mike and Antonio took Jayden inside. Emily, Mia, Kevin and Ji met Idee.

"Great job" Ji smiled and walked back to the house with Kevin.

Idee smiled. Mia turned to Idee, "C'mon, I'll make tea for you." Idee quickly shook her head and laughed nervously. When she arrived, she understood why the guys were laughing were laughing at her – not because they were rude to her about her food but because it was true. Mia was not created to cook anything for anybody.

"No, thank you Mia" Idee said trying to hide the lie "I'm not that hungry." Mia looked hurt. Emily touched Idee assuring her that Mia could make tea. She continued, "But just a little can't hurt. I would love to have tea."

Mia brightened up and ran to the house. Emily and Idee laughed. Kevin came out and looked at the two girls.

"Idee, Emily, Ji wants to see us."

"Coming" Emily answered.


	10. Almost there

The two girls entered the house and sat on their respected stools. Ji looked at all the rangers and Idee, took a deep breath and began.

"In your match today, I noticed a few things. You are skilled in hand-to-hand combat like Mike, fast like Antonio and have great footwork like Kevin. Have you ever trained in your life?"

"Train?" Idee chuckled "No never. But you're not the only one that's asked that, though."

Ji stroked his chin, "Interesting." He looked the youngest girl in the eyes "Have you ever heard of the Black samurai ranger?"

Everyone exchanged glances in confusion. "There's a black samurai ranger?" Jayden asked. He had stayed in the Shiba house since he was born. He wondered how and why he didn't know about the black samurai. He had read all the history books in the archives but he had never read anything about the black samurai.

Mentor nodded. He started to realize that he should have said something earlier. "They were last seen in the fifteenth century. Now this is the eighteenth century. Before the fifteenth century black ranger passed away, he gave his samuraizer to his son but his son decided to have nothing to do with it. He wanted to destroy it but he had second thoughts and gave it to his daughter." Ji said. The samurai still looked as confused as they did before. He sighed and continued,

"They kept passing the samuraizer and other items from one generation to another. The last generation black samurai came to see me and she fought a few fights alongside the past samurai rangers, but she passed away with her husband a few months after master Xandred was sealed temporarily." He finished.

"So," Kevin looked at his mentor in confusion, "you mean there's a black samurai ranger of this generation, out there?"

Ji gave a little nod and turned to Idee who looked as confused as ever. "If I may, but please where are your parents?"

All eyes shifted to her, she shifted uncomfortably on the stool. _Here we go,_ she thought. "Uh," she gulped and felt beads of sweat form on her forehead. She bent her head down to prevent the others from seeing the tears forming in her eyes "They passed away when I was seven months old. At least that's what I've heard." A few tears slipped down her cheek. Emily and Mia were immediately by her side. She was a kid after all, she needed love. Kevin looked at her in pity, Antonio looked pissed, Mike bent his head in sympathy and Jayden looked the other way. He knew how it felt to lose both your parents.

"I'm so sorry." Emily hugged her tight.

"It's okay. I barely know how they look like. I stay with my uncle, Shane." Idee dried her eyes. Ji stood to his feet with that book he had earlier, flipped a few pages and held the book out to her face.

"Does she look familiar to you?" he pointed to a woman in a group of other people that she didn't recognize.

Idee narrowed her eyes and then suddenly then opened it wide, "I-it's my mom. How did you get this picture? How do you know my mom?"

Ji ignored her and asked another question, "Do you have any 'toy' machine that folds and opens into an animal?"

"Uh… yes. I think so."

"What animal?"

"A panther" Idee said. The rangers muttered and exchanged looks at each other. "A black panther" Ji smiled.


	11. Personal questions and Unwanted betrayal

"Did your parents leave anything for you before they passed on?" Ji asked. The rangers looked at their mentor, somewhat shocked and surprised. It wasn't his business. They are called personal questions for a reason.

Idee looked at him curiously, "Yeah, they're in boxes in my uncle's attic. I don't want to know what's inside the box." she turned her face the other way.

"Why not?" Kevin asked. He didn't understand why she didn't want to see the things her late parents kept for her. If it was him, he would scatter the house looking for what his parents left for him but of course he didn't understand because both his parents were still alive.

"'Cause…" tears gathered in her eyes. She hated telling people about her life and her personal experiences because her life wasn't exact rosy. She had put people in the hospital, been arrested a couple of times (by doing good BTW) and her family wasn't exactly a family because two of the most important to her were gone. But something – something good – pushed her to talk freely with the samurai, like they were family. "I get so mad seeing anything about them. I feel betrayed whenever I hear their names. It's just too much. Sometimes, I feel so lost and completely alone." Idee shouted and broke down. She rarely cried, but if she did it was about family or losing a loved one. The rangers gathered her, consoling.

Jayden knelt by her side and watched her cry. He knew exactly how she felt. He wanted to give her a million hugs and tell her that she's not alone but he too was fighting back tears. She was just a kid, she didn't deserve this, she didn't ask for this type of life. So did he. Flashbacks crowded his mind, from when his dad left the Shiba house to go fight Xandred and him waiting at the gate every day to welcome his dad, but his dad never did walk through those gates AGAIN.

"You still got your uncle, right?" Mia said trying to cheer up a down Idee.

"Yeah." Idee sniffed "But he's an ambassador in Australia, so he's never really at home. I'm the only one home and a couple of servants because he doesn't have kids. He keeps telling me that it would help to check the boxes but I don't have the heart to do it."

Ji looked at her sadly, "Idee, I think it would help if you see what are inside the boxes."

"But… but… I can't do it!" Idee shook her head and took her head in her arms, "it's too hard!" Antonio knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

"It's okay," Antonio looked her in the eyes. He looked into her beautiful eyes. She was beautiful, even when she cried. It hurt him to see her like this. It hurt bad. "We're here for you and besides you're tough enough to see what's in there." He gave her a smile. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah," Mike added "no matter what you find. We're right here.

"Really?" Idee dried her eyes and looked at all the samurai. They all nodded and gave her assuring smiles, including Ji. "Thanks. All of you."


	12. Wealth and loneliness

Ji stood to his feet and looked at Idee, "Do you mind bringing the boxes here?"

"Not at all" Idee said and got to her feet, "I'll go get them." Ji nodded and left the common room.

Before Idee could touch the door knob, Emily called out, "Mike and I can come with you, if you want."

"Thanks, that's so thoughtful." Idee smiled. She gestured outside, "C'mon.

"We'll be right back." Mike announced to the house as they left.

-THE NEW BLACK SAMURAI-

Idee, Mike and Emily reached the front door of a really big house. The middle of the compound had a fountain with beautifully arranged flowers and behind the house was a stable.

"Is this where you live?" Emily asked looking around the compound in awe. Idee nodded and reached into her pockets for her keys.

"I can't believe you're uncle doesn't have a girl with all this." Mike waved his hands around. Emily nudged him and Idee giggled.

"No, he does," Idee corrected him "but I doubt I'll hear wedding bells any time soon." Her phone rang. It was Susan. She looked at Mike and Emily, "Can I tell her that I'm hanging with the power rangers?"

Emily shook her head, "We're supposed to keep our samurai status a secret." Mike nodded in agreement.

"No one's supposed to find out… ever." Mike added. Idee signed and picked the call.

"Hello?" Idee said.

"Idee, where are you with the yogurt? We've been waiting for hours." Susan whined.

"What?!" Idee was surprised they'd waited for her. They should have left a long time ago. "Look, I'm really busy right now so…"

"We checked the store and everywhere else. We saw melted yogurt by the alley." She suddenly panicked, "Are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Idee chuckled "What you need to know is that you won't see the yogurt any time soon," she found her keys and started to unlock the door. "so you and Chloe should really start heading home. We'll see tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Susan sighed in relief "TTYL" she ended the call and opened the door. She turned to Mike and Emily. "Come on in." they stepped in.

"This place is beautiful." Emily complimented admiring the paintings and décor in the living room. It was huge.

"Thanks, but see why I say it's lonely?" Idee said. They nodded. This house was huge. The space was too much. The Shiba house is the same size as this but they were seven people living in it. It was only Idee and a couple of servants that stayed here.

"What about your uncle?" Mike asked.

"He's in Australia for now; he won't be back till the next five months."

Emily placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, you can come see us anytime you want, if you feel too lonely."

"You know what? I may look into that." She said with a smile "Thanks Emily."


	13. Truths

Idee led them to the attic. She turned on the lights and looked around. She froze when she saw three boxes staring at her with her name written on them. She gulped and took a step backward. Emily noticed her sudden change of mood and placed a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder. Idee nodded, took a deep breath and walked towards the boxes. Emily followed suit but tripped on a pipe and fell. Mike caught her before she hit the floor.

"Be careful Em, you'll hurt yourself." He told her worried "Are you okay?" Emily smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She turned to Idee, "I'm so sorry, I'm a major klutz."

"It's okay, nobody's perfect," Idee sighed sadly, "even me."

"What do you mean? You're amazing." Emily said.

"Yeah, you beat up five dudes, Kevin and Jayden." Mike added.

"Look, I've put people in hospitals and I've been arrested more than a couple of times. And it's not because I did something bad – well, most of the time – but I did it to help those that couldn't do anything about it. They needed help and I couldn't just pass by without doing anything. It made me feel completely… useless."

"You did everything you did with good intention. My sister put so many people in the hospital just because they picked on me." Emily said, "My sister couldn't just sit down when people put gum in my hair, threw my books in the river and continuously poked me, she had to do something about it… and some of them ended up in the hospital."

"And look at me," Mike gestured to himself, "the teenage rebel that does nothing but slack off. I've been arrested so many times too but that was before I came to the Shiba house. Here, I belong and I do my best to protect others. It's our duty."

Idee smiled, "Thanks guys, that makes me feel better but please don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Mike and Emily nodded. Idee smiled thankfully and went back to the boxes, she picked one up. It was sealed with the Shiba emblem. Mike and Emily who stood behind her noticed the emblems but Idee didn't notice it. Mike and Emily picked the other two boxes and walked far away from her ear's reach.

"Hey Em, isn't this the Shiba emblem?" Mike whispered. Emily studied the box.

"Yeah, but what is it doing here?"

"I have no idea. Maybe Ji has an idea."

"Still…" Emily stared at the box curiously, "There's something weird going on and Idee's in the middle of it. Idee noticed their whispers, so she took the box she was holding downstairs and told the other to come. They all walked out the front door each holding three sealed boxes in their hands.

Mike grumbled loudly "Ugh… Do we have to walk all the way to the house now?" he complained.

"If we do the 'less talking and the more walking' part maybe we'll get there on time." Emily pulled Mikes' arm towards the gate "C'mon." Idee stopped them before they left and directed them to the stable.

"Or, we can take the horses." Idee gestured to all the horses.

"Really?" Mike asked in joy.

"Yep, just make your pick."

"Awesome!" he ran to find the perfect horse. Emily and Idee giggled. At the end of the day, Mike chose a black horse with a green saddle. Emily picked a white-crimson horse with a yellow saddle and Idee got her horse, a black horse with a black saddle. They all rode back to the Shiba house with three sealed boxes in her hands.


	14. Food fights

Kevin and Jayden sat on the couch, awaiting the return of Idee, Emily and Mike. Mia walked into the common room with a plate in her hand.

"Who wants to be the first to taste my newest recipe?" Mia asked the two boys happily. They exchanged glances in hidden horror.

Jayden stammered, "Oh… uh… Mia, I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, me too" Kevin added quickly.

"Nonsense," Mia rolled her eyes "Just try them, they won't kill you.

 _I wish,_ Kevin thought. "Look Mia…really, I-I'm not hungry." Antonio entered the room and stood beside Mia. He smirked evilly. He had a wicked plan and maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"C'mon guys," Antonio smiled mischievously "Just one taste, just for her. You don't want to make her sad, right?"

Jayden glared at Antonio, he knew exactly what Antonio was doing. He knew he was only pulling their legs for fun and he was sure Antonio wanted to watch them puke. "Of course not," he glared at Antonio "We're not hungry right now, we'll eat later."

"Nonsense," Antonio took the plate from Mia and dropped it on Kevin's lap "Just try it." Kevin looked at the plate of food on his lap, then at Antonio who was smiling mischievously, then at Jayden and finally Mia who looked eager for him to try it. He sighed silently before taking a bite. He chewed with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes slowly. All the faces staring at him were anxious but he had a look of sheer shock on his face.

"So…? What do you think" Mia broke the silence.

"I-it's actually really good." Kevin smiled.

"Really…?" Antonio, Jayden and Mia chorused. Antonio and Jayden said in surprise while Mia said in happiness. Boy, she was happy.

"Really."

Mia jumped up and down in happiness before hugging Kevin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She pulled away from Kevin before running into the kitchen. Antonio and Jayden looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Antonio asked and he nodded. He turned to Jayden, "Then try yours, Jayden."

"No," Jayden raised his hands above his head, "I'm not taking any chances. He's probably bluffing; she's his girlfriend after all." He teased.

"I'm not bluffing… and she isn't my girlfriend."

Antonio and Jayden gave him a look and knew that they weren't buying it. They noticed that Kevin was always nervous around Mia. He stammered every time he talked to her and melted anytime she touched him. They noticed the same with Mia as well but they tried not to meddle. Kevin knew they weren't buying it so he tried to make them buy it.

"I'm serious. We're just very close friends. We stay in the same house, after all." Kevin said.

Antonio shook his head and slumped down to the floor. He snatched the food from Kevin's lap, "Your loss." He put a spoon in his mouth, "Wow, this really is good." he talked with his mouth full.

"Impossible." Jayden scoffed. He stared as Antonio ate the food before quickly snatching it from his hands. "Give me that!" He took a bite and opened his eyes wide in surprise, "Whoa… it is good."

"We told you." Kevin smirked.

Antonio snatched the plate back, "You missed your chance, mi amigo." He started gulping down the food. Jayden reached out to collect the food, but Antonio stood on the couch taking the food further away from Jayden's reach and still eating it. Kevin shook his head and went to sit somewhere else to avoid being pulverized.


	15. Boxes and fears

Mia was in the kitchen when she thought she heard a horse neigh. She shook the thought off and minutes later, she heard the door open and heard a familiar voice.

"We're home!" said Emily. She entered the common room and found that the trio had returned.

"Your back?" it was less of a question, "I'll go call Mentor."

Idee started laughing hysterically when she saw Jayden and Antonio on the floor struggling to get what she thinks is food. She laughed so hard. "What's going on?" she asked in between gasps for breath.

"Oh, hey guys." Kevin said. He hadn't noticed them when they walked in. he was too busy cleaning up after Jayden and Antonio. He was the most organized person in the whole house, he couldn't seat down seeing everywhere scattered. He couldn't stand dirt of any kind. It's a surprise how he stays with Mike in the same room.

"Hey," Mike gave Kevin a strange look and pointed at Jayden and Antonio who were rolling on the ground, "What's wrong with them?"

"Mia made something that didn't actually taste like hell and Long story short, they love it."

"Well that's because," Emily interrupted Kevin, "when Mia left to get the gate, Mike and I spiced up the food so it won't turn out all bad." Mike nodded in confirmation and Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Should we tell them?" Idee asked still trying to control her laughter.

"Nah." Mike smirked "it's more fun this way."

After a few laughs, Ji arrived with Mia. He made his presence known by hitting his staff against the wooden floor. Antonio and Jayden quickly got up and dusted themselves out. Mentor Ji rolled his eyes and turned to Idee, "You're back." It was more of a statement than a question, "and you brought the boxes?" still more of a statement. Idee nodded. Ji gestured for them to bring the boxes and enter the dojo.

They sat in a circle with the three boxes in the middle. Idee quietly prayed that they'll move to other things and forget about what was inside the boxes because she really didn't want to see what was inside but it looked like Ji was too eager to see them.

The more she looked at the boxes, her mind kept telling her to run away – to run away from the truth – but her heart wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know why her parents left her. Her head kept screaming _NO_ but her heart kept screaming _YES._ With that comforting smile that Antonio gave her earlier and the support of the rangers, she wanted to open the boxes but she was also scared that she'll lose her mind, she'll crack, and she'll snap if she saw it. She looked to her left; Emily sat beside her and to her right, Antonio. They were there for her, she knew it but anything could go wrong. She could either be very happy or so miserable.

"Let's find out what's inside, shall we?" Ji said. Idee nodded, she reached her hand towards the first box but hesitated a few inches away. Antonio noticed her hesitation and touched her shoulder gently to tell her that they were all there for her. Idee nodded and reached for the box opening it slowly.

Inside, she saw a small object wrapped in bubble wrap. She looked at the object funny and raised it so that the other would see, "What's this?"

The rangers all gasped seeing the object. Ji took the object from her hand, a smile crossed his lips.

"It's a samurizer."


	16. A Bomb dropped

The ranger all exchanged glances finally understanding everything. Idee didn't understand a thing. "What does it do?" she asked staring at the samurizer that she found in the box.

"I'll explain everything after you open the remaining two boxes." Mentor Ji said to the confused girl.

"O-okay" She pulled the second box to herself. She was more eager to open it since the first box had something she didn't really care to know about. Inside, she found a picture of her mom and the former samurai rangers (who were all morphed), and a disk.

"Whoa!" Idee said in astonishment, "Are these guys you?"

"No." Mike took the picture from her hands, "These are our parents."

"Cool, my mom knew your parents." She said excitedly. She picked up the disk, "What is this?"

The rangers all gasped when they saw the disk. Jayden took the disk in his hands and scanned it. He wanted to know if it was real. He was in shock, "No," he whispered, "I-it can't be!" he looked at Ji, "I thought it was destroyed."

"Apparently, it wasn't." He ignored Jayden and turned to Idee. "Please open the last box. I promise it would all be revealed soon."

Idee decided to not ask any more questions, everything was getting to weird for her liking. Idee opened the last box and saw another framed photo. This time, it was her and her parents when she was born. She was nestled in her mother's arm sleeping, while her dad draped an arm around her mother's shoulder. She felt a tear prickle down her cheek and a smile appear.

"Who's that?" Antonio asked seeing her smile.

"My parents and I when I was born. I miss them so much." She said smiling. Jayden smiled as well, he was glad she didn't cry but then, he noticed something sticking behind the frame and pulled it out.

"What's this?"

Idee took the paper and opened it. It was written in shiny black ink. "It's a letter for me…" she paused immediately and gasped at the following words, "…from my mom and dad."

She read aloud, _"Sweetheart, I have a feeling we won't be together for long, so I might as well tell you everything. For one, I'm the seventeenth century black samurai ranger."_ Idee gasped at what she read. She paused for a while, gulped and continued, " _I am the samurai of shadows and my element is the solar and lunar bodies. Your dad isn't a ranger. The black samurai rangers have a special gift that humans don't normally have. It's like superpower. My superpower is that I can tell who has good or bad intensions – I know their personalities by just looking them in the eye. You'll have a superpower when you're old enough – superpowers, even._

" _In the other two boxes, I kept my samurizer - a device that can transform you into the black ranger, a picture of the former rangers – the current samurai parents and I, and the Eclipse disk that the samurai mentor, Ji ,can explain when he finds you. I'm sorry I can't give you the symbol power for the samurizer for your safety but I'm sure Ji would do anything to find you. But until then,"_ tears were streaming down her face at this point and the rangers could do nothing but watch sadly in silence. This was the truth. It was the cruel, hard truth.

She continued reading aloud, " _Whatever happens, please know that it wasn't our choice to leave you. We love you so much, Idee. You are our one and only, and you'll always be, no matter where we are. We'll always be there for you and we'll watch over you from wherever we'll be. We promise. Please forgive us. We love you. Love mom and dad."_ Idee smiled amidst her tears flooding down. She wasn't mad at them for anything even though a bomb as big as a house was dropped on her. She folded the paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

She looked at Emily and noticed a few tears had slipped down her cheek. She also noticed Mia crying. She saw Jayden leaning against the wall muttering to himself. She noticed Kevin and Mike giving her small sympathetic smiles and Antonio before she could see his expression was pulled into a tight, comfortable and warm hug. She accepted the hug and leaned into Antonio for comfort and sobbed more into his shoulder. She felt someone rest their head on her back and before long she was enveloped in a ranger filled bear hug.

"Don't worry," she heard Antonio whisper in her ear, "We're here."

Idee nodded her head in his shoulder and smiled. She whispered back, "I know."


	17. Runaway

After sitting in silence, after the bear hug, Mike decided to break the silence. "So… your mom was the black ranger. That's so cool." He jumped in excitement.

"My mom was the black ranger." Idee whispered to herself, still recovering from shock. Antonio glanced at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you kidding? My mom was a power ranger and you're asking if I'm okay?" Idee jumped to her feet, "that's awesome!"

"So… you're not mad or sad or just confused?" Mia asked when she saw Idee's reaction to the issue. Idee shook her head and smiled.

"My mom died saving the world with the power rangers. But most importantly, she kicked those mutant fish-headed freaks butt."

"Nighloks." Kevin quickly corrected.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. The others smiled seeing that she had cheered up. They already cared about her like a sister. She was their little sister. Idee continued, "She died doing what she loved and I can't be more proud of her."

Ji stood up from his stool and walked towards the archives but stopped before he got there. He didn't face them, "Idee, you do realize that you have to take your mothers place as the black samurai ranger, right?"

"What?" the smile dropped from her face.

"It is known for the samurai to pass their powers to their first child and you are the first and only child to Lorenzo and Erika. You have to be the next black samurai ranger. You already have the powers inside you."

"So Idee's going to be the black ranger?" Emily asked with a huge smile on her face. Ji nodded and the rangers all smiled. They turned to Idee but didn't see any hint of happiness on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait," Idee waved her hands around her face with confusion and uncertainty. She pointed at Ji, "So you mean to tell me, that because my mom's not alive, I have to take on the responsibility of being the new black samurai?"

"Yes. I'm really…" Ji answered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Idee snapped coldly at the older man as she stood to her feet. The rangers stood as well noticing the outburst, "I can't just leave my entire life behind, besides, my uncle and I still go to school FYI!"

"Don't worry about that." Ji said calmly.

"Don't worry!?"

"I will take care of your uncle but I'm afraid you can't go to school anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't finish school too Idee." Emily chimed in, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, me too," Mike added, "I had to drop out because this was my destiny. You can't change who you were born to be."

"Well I can! Watch me!" Idee said and stomped out of the dojo angrily. The rangers chased after her, "Where are you going?" Mia asked her with worry.

"Anywhere but here." Idee replied before slamming the door hard and running out the gate. Antonio was quick to follow after her but Jayden stopped him before he could reach the door. Antonio wondered why Jayden stopped him but Jayden smiled.

"I'll handle her." Antonio seemed hesitant at first but nodded at his best friend. Jayden smiled and reached for the door but Ji stopped him.

"Keep your samuraizer close in case a Nighlok attacks."

"Sure thing," Jayden said and ran after her. Mike turned to Ji after seeing Jayden run out the gate.

"Dude, a Nighlok hasn't attacked us in forever."

"I know," Ji sighed heavily and walked towards his room, "I fear that the next Nighlok will be far greater than the last. I really hope that Idee turns up. We really need her before the next Nighlok returns." He walked into his room with his head down.

Kevin sighed silently, "I hope so too."


	18. Mixed feelings and nice realizations

Idee ran and ran deep into the forest and she was sure she was lost but she didn't care. She wanted to be as far away from _that_ house as possible. She wasn't scared that she was lost so far away in the woods; she would eventually find her way out of the woods one way or the other. She sat beside a tree, leaning on its truck. She brought out her samuraizer- she snatched it before running away from the Shiba house. She looked at it and sighed heavily.

Idee didn't know what she felt at the moment. Sadness, happiness, anger, confusion, hurt and annoyance all at the same time. She didn't know that Jayden had found her until he cleared his throat. She looked up at him and then back down at the samuraizer.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked her but she didn't respond. He sat beside her, "You still thinking?"

Silence. He sighed loudly and looked at her, "Idee, I know how you feel."

After waiting for what seemed like hours, she finally spoke up, not louder than a whisper, "I don't think you do."

"Oh, I do."

"No, you don't!" Idee screamed at him. He looked at her but didn't seem surprised by her sudden outburst. She continued, tears streaming down her face, "You don't know how it feels to lose the two most important people in your life and find out the truth only fifteen years later! You don't know how it feels to be told that you're to lose the only person who gave you a home after everything you've been through!

"You don't know how it feels to be completely lost." She lowered her voice and hugged herself with her head hung low staring at the dirt on the floor.

Jayden placed a hand on her shoulder, "I said I do." Idee looked at him tears in her eyes. "I lost my parents too. My dad died sealing away master Xandred and my mum ran away and died before she knew it was too late."

"Does that mean you'll die when you seal away master Xei-whatever." Idee wiped her eyes slowly, looking at Jayden worried.

"Hopefully no," Jayden smiled, "but now you know that you're not alone."

"But still," Idee leaned her head against the trunk, "it's still hard to take this all in. I mean… I trust you guys… but I don't, get it?" she asked him.

"I think I know what you mean. Idee, we're trustworthy guys and it's not just because we're the heroes. We all have a life under that spandex. We want the best for you. Take Emily, she was the youngest before you showed up and everyone took her as a little sister. And you do know Mike cares about her, right?"

"I've noticed."

"Well, Mike's not the only one. We all care about her too, she's our baby sister." Idee smiled, hearing him talk about how much they cared about Emily. He made her see the samurai as family. They were a big wacky happy family.

Mike was the rebel. He barely showed it, but he had feelings. He cared about everyone. He was the jokester and a major hard-head. He wasn't lazy but he had to be forced to work. He had a way of lightening the rangers' moods but he was also the one to annoy them, especially Kevin.

Mia was the kindhearted, loving sister. She was the mother figure of the samurai figure. She was the one the rangers turn to for advice. She is the one that holds the samurai together. Without her in the team, the rangers wouldn't get along. She was the heart of the team and the very loving sister.

Jayden was the fierce brother. The one, person that would do anything for his friends, his teammates, his family. He was the leader. He was fearless. He was normally isolated to himself but with the help of his friends, he was slowly coming out of his shell.

Kevin was the focused one. He is organized and straight with everything he's done. He had trained his whole life to be a ranger. He never had the time to have fun but Mike had helped him loosen up.

Emily was the sweet, innocent little sister. She hated seeing people who were hurting. She would do anything for her friends and family but she was a little clumsy. She could do anything if she set her heart to it but there were times she missed it. She sometimes felt like given up, but instead, she pushed her self forward.

And then there was Antonio. He was the brains of the family. The tech-guy. He was the goofy one of the family. He and Mike were partners in crime. Antonio does everything he can to put smiles on anyone's face. He loved to see everyone smile. There was something about him that made Idee want to stare into his beautiful brown eyes forever. He was kind, loyal, sweet, funny, cute and smart. That was a new feeling and she loved it.


	19. I can't do it, i'm sorry

Idee snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jayden saying something about Emily not being the real yellow ranger.

"Really, how come?" Idee asked curiously.

"It was actually supposed to be Emily's …" Jayden was interrupted when his Samuraizer went off. He signaled for Idee to be quiet and picked the call.

"There's an attack at the park. Get there fast. The others are on their way." Ji stated on the line.

"Got it." Jayden said and stood to his feet. Idee followed suit.

"What's going on? Who was that?"

"Ji. A Nighlok's attacking at the park." Jayden took off running but stopped when he noticed Idee wasn't following him. "C'mon, let's go."

Idee looked at her feet sadly, "Jayden I can't."

"What? Lives are at risk here."

"I can't do it. I'm sorry."

Jayden wanted to say something else nut took off running. He couldn't waste his time talking to her, when lives were at risk. He left something on the ground for her. He hoped she'll see it.

 **-THE NEW BLACK SAMURAI-**

Jayden joined the others before they all ran to the park. The Nighlok was big, ugly and had a weird glow in its eyes. It was attacking a couple and their daughter.

"Mia, Emily. Get all these people to safety." Jayden ordered.

"Got it." They ran off to help. Jayden, Mike, Antonio and Kevin took a fighting stance.

"Hey Nighlok!" the red ranger called out to the Nighlok, "Your line ends here."

"Well, hello rangers," The Nighlok smirked, "I am Zenddron. I will destroy you and make the sanzu river rise."

"Well, guess how many have made that speech before." The green ranger charged, slashing him on the chest with his spin sword. He miscalculated causing Zenddron to move backwards slightly. Mike barely had time to celebrate when large spiky tentacles flew out of Zenddrons arms and beat into Mike several times. Mike rolled back to the others. Antonio looked at him briefly, examining his body for fatal injuries.

"You okay?" he asked lending Mike a hand. Mike took it and stood to his feet clutching his ribs, "Yeah. This guy's tough."

"This is why you think before you act, Mike." Kevin said sternly.

"I was thinking," Mike argued, "I just… miscalculated."

"You're supposed to charge by Jayden's command not when you feel like it."

"He was pissing me off! I had to do something."

"Next time think! You don't just jump into a battle."

"You don't tell me what…!"

Not now guys

Zenddron laughed, "Look at me! I'm undefeated, not like the others."

Jayden clenched his fists in anger watching Zenddron laughing, "Not for long." He ran up to Zenddron but was surrounded by moogers before he caught Zenddron, "Hey, where'd they go?"

Emily killed the moogers in her corner before looking around, "Looks like he just vanished."

"How's that even possible?" Kevin slashed at a mooger, "he can't just disappear."

Mia sighed tiredly after saving the last bunch of people around, "I really hope Idee turns up."

"I'm sure she will." Jayden said, "I dropped her symbol power on the floor where she sat before I left. I hope she finds it."

"Don't worry guys. Idee's a tough girl. She'll come around," Antonio said, "I just know it."

"Let's hope. She seemed really upset." Mike slashed at the moogers around him.

"I'm sure she knows what to do," Kevin added, "she's way more responsible that some other people." he shot a glare at Mike. It looked like Mike wanted to say something else but he couldn't because all the moogers suddenly disappeared behind cracks and rocks.

"What?" Jayden turned to his friends in surprise, "they're… gone?"

"Surprise!" Zenddron jumped into the field and threw a really large lightening ball of light at the rangers. They all fell to the ground, twitching.


	20. I'm the black samurai ranger

Idee had stopped crying after a while. She picked up her samuraizer and fiddled with it. She didn't know what she felt at this point. Two rangers had met her in an alley and asked her to go with them. Then later on, she found out her mum was the black samurai ranger and the mentor of the samurai team had dropped the bomb on her that she had to be the next black samurai ranger. She felt angry, confused, happy, surprised and sad all at the same time. Her eyes strayed to the ground and she noticed a white paper on the floor beside her and picked it up, finding Japanese writing on it. She figured Jayden had dropped it for her before he left.

Idee sighed and squeezed the paper into her pocket. Immediately, she felt agonizing pain in her head and in the mist of that one second pain, she saw – or at least she thought she saw the samurai rangers on the ground all twitching and groaning out in pain. She saw the monster laughing and terrorizing the city and she heard the civilians screaming. The pain was for a second but she saw all that. She shook her head to clear her weird thoughts that were attacking her and seconds later, she heard a loud explosion and knew that her friends - her family - were in deep trouble.

"No!" Idee whispered before following the screams of the terrified people out of the forest. She ran to the site and saw her friends on the floor trying to get to their feet. She hid behind a demolished building and watched very carefully. She was about to jump in when a hand touched her shoulder. She wasn't scared by the touch but she knew people were in a hectic position right now so instead of attacking whoever touched her, she turned to face them.

"Ji?" Idee whispered. She didn't want Zenddron to notice her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." Ji smiled before reaching into his kimono. Idee smiled when she saw him pull out the Eclipse disk, "I knew you'll need it eventually."

"Mentor, i…"

"Trust that you'll do the right thing. To activate your Eclipse disk, place it on your sword and yell out Eclipse boomerang." He handed her the disk and touched her shoulder gently, "Idee, you are the samurai of shadows. Your element is the solar and lunar bodies and you are the black ranger. Protect this earth and everything in it like your life depended on it."

She nodded, "I will do everything I can to protect the earth, I promise." Ji smiled and started to walk away. Idee looked at the disk in her hand. This was her moment. Ji stopped and turned to her.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." He smiled and walked away. Idee smiled, took a deep breath before walking into the battle field in steady brave paces.

"Idee," Emily called out in a happy, relieved tone, "You came!"

"Of course," she smirked, "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun and I couldn't leave my friends behind after everything they've done for me."

"We knew you'd come around." Jayden said as he stood to his feet supported by his sword. Zenddron looked back and forth at the rangers to a little girl confused.

"Who's the kid?" he scoffed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Idee took a step backwards and bowed slightly, "Go Go Samurai," she called out and traced the kanji on the air before morphing into the black ranger in the black spandex. _This is so cool,_ she thought as she admired herself. She snapped out of her daze and spoke up, "I'm the black samurai ranger and I'm the samurai of shadows. My element is the solar and lunar bodies and it's a pleasure to meet you."


	21. Girl vs Nighlok

"Well, I wasn't told there was a black ranger." Zenddron whined and stomped his feet clearly upset that the rangers had added another to their colorful team.

"Really?" Idee asked in mock surprise, "Well you know now, don't you?" She charged towards him with her spin sword. She slashed him on the chest and he fell to his knees. He gathered enough strength to push out his tentacles and run after her. He shot one towards her but she dodged it and cut it off. Zenddron screamed in pain as he watched a part of his body fall to the ground.

Idee grabbed the eclipse disk from her belt, placed it on her sword and spinned it while yelling, "Eclipse boomerang!" Her sword was immediately replaced with two black huge boomerangs. _Cool._ She threw the boomerangs at Zenddron but they flew past him. Zenddron laughed but Idee smirked. The boomerangs returned and stuck to Zenddron. After a ten second beeping countdown, the boomerangs exploded destroying his tentacles. The boomerangs flew back to Idee and turned back into a sword. "Awesome." Idee breathed.

"Idee's disk is amazing." Emily smiled in amazement.

"Yeah," Antonio said in a lovesick tone, "and so is she." The others chuckled at his statement but Antonio ignored them and continued watching her. Zenddron had gotten to his feet and was battling Idee one on one and hearing Zenddrons frustrated cries, Idee was winning. She shoved her knee into his stomach causing him to double over.

"Enough is enough!" Zenddron stated and moved backwards. He created his lightening ball of light. "Your time ends here, black ranger."

He threw it at her, but before the lightening ball of light got to her, she called out, "Shadow teleport!" while tracing out a kanji. A black portal opened up in front of her and swallowed the ball of lightening before closing up. The portal reappeared behind Zenddron and the ball of lightening shot out, hitting Zenddron on the back before he fell and exploded. The samurai – still morphed ran up to her.

"You did it!" Antonio stated carrying her up by her waist. He saw everyone's stare and brought her down gently. Idee blushed behind her spandex and thanked God that she was wearing it. Antonio also blushed as he touched the back of his neck nervously. "I mean…uh…you did great."

"Thanks." Idee felt herself sweating profusely. Thank goodness she was wearing her ranger suit. Kevin felt the nervous atmosphere and quickly decided to change the topic.

"I'm so glad you came for us Idee," Idee noticed he was clutching the back of his neck and by the looks on his face; she knew he was in pain.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're good," Kevin said warmly, "You saved our butts out there. Thanks for that." Idee smiled and wanted to say something but stopped when Zenddron grew into a giant.

"Now I can make a lightening ball that can destroy the whole city." Zenddron said before laughing maniacally.

"What," Idee frowned, "He grows bigger?"

"Welcome to our world?" Jayden smiled.

"Summon your zord." Mike told her.

"zord…?"

"Your panther."

"How?"

"Do you still have that paper I dropped for you?" Jayden asked Idee who looked as confused as ever.

"Yeah, why…?" she showed him the paper.

"Turn the paper around." She did and she saw a tiny kanji drawn on it. She drew it and her panther appeared out of nowhere and grew in a giant panther zord. She heard the others call out,

"Lion folding zord"

"Dragon folding zord"

"Bear folding zord"

"Ape folding zord"

"Turtle folding zord"

"zords combine" the samurai called out simultaneously and jumped into their zords except Antonio who summoned his octozord from the ground.


	22. Number one victories

Idee watched as their Zords formed into a giant manlike robot. When the zord combination was done, she heard the samurai say simultaneously through her earpiece, "We are united." The Megazord began to fight with Mega-Nighlok.

"Cool." Idee whispered. Antonio stood beside her.

"It's awesome, right?"

"Amazing. I didn't know they could do that," she said with the biggest smile Antonio had ever seen, "What do I do to help?"

Antonio chuckled seeing she was having fun, "You can control your panther from here."

"How do I do that?"

"State your command into your samuraizer and your zord will do the rest."

"Kay" she took out her samuraizer and turned to Lilah – her panther zord, "Lilah, take out his legs."

Lilah took out Zenddrons legs causing him to fall backwards. He punched his fist to the earth angrily, "Aww, this black ranger's meddling in my plans."

"That's not all I'm gonna meddle in," she turned to Lilah, "It's your turn, give him everything you've got, girl!" Lilah growled and pounced on Zenddron, causing him to scream and plead for mercy. She slashed at him with her claws and her teeth. She bit him hard. He tried pushing her away and tried to run, but she caught his leg and dragged him towards the Megazord. This was their opportunity and they delivered the final strike on Zenddron. He fell to the floor and exploded.

"Yes! We did it!" Idee punched her fist in the air happily and high-fived Antonio. Through her earpiece she heard Jayden say…

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours."

Lilah grew back to her normal tiny size and landed on Idee's shoulder, stroking her cheek gently before folding. She saw Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mia and Mike running up to her and Antonio demorphed.

"I didn't know Lilah could do that." She smiled at the group.

Kevin smiled and lightly punched her shoulder, "There's a lot more you don't know about us. We're just glad you came for us."

"Of course, I will do anything to protect the ones I care about." She glanced at Antonio who was smiling but didn't seem to notice she was looking his direction. She quickly removed her gaze before anyone noticed and smiled at the rest, "besides, I couldn't resist."

"So, you'll come stay with us right?" Emily asked with anxiety.

Idee sighed and looked at her feet. She looked at them and smiled, "Right"

"Awesome" Mike jumped happily.

"C'mon guys. Let's go home," Jayden looked around seeing the destruction Zenddron had caused. He began to trace a symbol, "I hear sirens. Let's get out of here before someone sees us." and in a flash of light they quickly disappeared before an ambulance and a cop vehicle stopped by.


	23. Evil plans and beautiful moments

In the netherworld, the Sanzu River shook fiercely tossing master Xandred's ship around in rage. Octoroo paced the deck in confusion.

"Ooh aah ooh, this is not good. Looks like the black samurai ranger has returned"

Dayu looked up from playing her harmonium, "I thought master Xandred destroyed her."

"That was her mother. Those samurai have recruited her to work with them" he continued to pace, "this is not good, this is not good at all."

Dayu rolled her eyes and continued strumming gently, "Relax, squid. She's just a kid; she doesn't even know her entire past. She's not a big threat."

"You saw her take away Zenddron's first life all by herself. I also understand that they possess powers that no other samurai has." Dayu just rolled her eyes again and continued what she was doing. Octoroo took a few deep breaths before turning back to Dayu, "well… I hope you're right but if master finds out…"

"Find out what?"

That voice sent chills down Octoroo's spine. He slowly turned around to face the one and only, Master Xandred. "Master… I-I'm sorry to say… t-the legendary black ranger has returned."

"WHAT?!" Xandred roared and the river roared back and hit the ship, making the storm outside worse.

"Relax Master, your headache" he tried to sooth his master, "I'll send someone to destroy her. I'll take…"

"I don't care! I will see to it that those rangers will be destroyed!"

"Ooh aah ooh," Octoroo said in alarm, "Master, what are you gonna do?"

Xandred sat on the floor and carelessly drank his medicine, "Whatever it takes. Those rangers must be annihilated at all cost."

Dayu spoke up softly, "Master, may I recommend music from my harmonium?"

"Immediately! It's the only way to sooth the blasted headaches. Now play!" he commanded her. She played softly causing the ship to calm down a bit. Octoroo was staring out at the red ocean but jumped when he heard Xandred's voice.

"I have to do something." He said bitterly. He thought for a while before turning to Octoroo with an evil smirk, "And I have just the plan."

-THE NEW BLACK SAMURAI-

The rangers were greeted by smiles from Ji when they got home. The older man congratulated them and was about to go into his room but Idee felt that she needed to do one more thing before he went inside. She called him back. She walked up to him and looked up at him,

"Listen Ji…," she seemed hesitant because this wasn't what she did often but she had to. He had come to her aid when she thought she would be running to her grave. He needed to know she appreciated him. It took a lot of guts but she finally breathed it out, "I'm… I'm so sorry I acted the way I did earlier. I-i never should have yelled. I'm so sorry."

"You don't do this much, do you?" Ji chuckled.

Idee shook her head, "I don't."

"It's okay. You really shouldn't have apologized. I get it a lot especially when I live with six teenagers."

"I really am sorry about how I acted." Idee told him sincerely.

"It's alright, I understand. I never should have tried to push you into this all at once. It's your choice, not mine." Idee smiled at him the turned to her teammates who gave her comforting smiles. She turned back to Ji "Thank you."

Ji backed away from her, "Have you come to your decision?"

"I have… and I've decided… I'll be staying here from now on." Idee smiled.

"Excellent," Ji clasped his hands together, "I'll call your uncle and speak to him. Meanwhile, I'm giving you all a day off to celebrate your victory and celebrate the return of the black samurai."

"Yes!" the rangers said simultaneously excitedly. Ji disappeared into his room. The rangers all ran to their rooms to get ready but Idee just sat on one of the stools in the common room. Mike looked at her.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" He told her, "We're going to the beach."

"I don't need to get ready," she shook her head; "I don't really plan on getting wet."

"Okay…" he backed her and grinned playfully. He muttered, "We'll see about that." He walked away.

The rangers all got ready and gathered in the common room with some gears, life coats, water toys and first aid. "C'mon guys," Jayden called to his teammates, "It's time to go."

Idee watched them walked out the door just as Antonio came out of his room with his fishing gear and cooler. Idee found herself stifling a laugh. Antonio noticed she was laughing and walked towards her.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Why are you dressed like that?" She gestured to his clothes.

"Oh, I'm going fishing," he smiled at her, "It's one of my favorite things to do. It's my hobby."

"No kidding," her laughter eventually subsided. She looked up at him, "I've got a lot to learn from you."

"Don't worry; we'll get to know each other. We're living in the same house, remember? I won't be far." He flashed a smile, "You speak Spanish?"

"No, not really. I guess that another thing, I'll be learning."

"Uh-huh." Antonio told her and they laughed. Idee didn't know when she stopped laughing. She was lost in Antonio' beautiful brown eyes. They were beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. He was kind, nice, cute, strong and downright perfect. She couldn't ignore that little spark her heart does when he's nearby. She felt safe whenever he was around. She wasn't the type of person that easily attached herself to people but she didn't know what pushed her to trust him – Antonio especially. She couldn't understand what jumps in her heart whenever she hears his voice. He was perfect.

Antonio didn't know how or when he started staring into her beautiful black eyes. She was very beautiful and he couldn't deny that he had a crush on her. In fact, he liked her since day one. Under her toughness and fierceness, she was an angel. She was nice and she wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it. Her sparkling hair, glittering eyes, pink lips and toughness all added; he loved it all. He wished he could stare into her eyes forever.

Antonio and Idee stared into each other's eyes until Mike's voice broke them out of their trance.

"C'mon. Idee and Antonio, We're leaving." Mike called from outside.

"We're coming." He called back. He smiled at Idee one last time and was about to leave when Idee held his arm back. She knew what she had to do. He turned to face her.

"Thank you Antonio, for… everything." She tried to not look him in the eyes but what he did next surprised her. He held her hand and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"It's okay Idee. We're friends now, aren't we?" he asked softly. When she nodded, he smiled at and looked into her eyes warmly, "Good. C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Idee stammered as Antonio led her through the front door, "Late. Uh…yeah, sure." They met the others and left the Shiba house.


	24. Beach day

At the beach, Idee heard Emily's screams and turned to see her and Mike playing in the water. Kevin and Mia were watching over Mike and Emily, talking and laughing as they did. Antonio had left a little while ago with his cooler and fishing pole announcing that he was going fishing while she was with Jayden on the sand. He had just told her about the Great War his father his father had gone to and how he never returned. There was something inside of her that told her he was lying about something, but she had to ignore that feeling.

"You didn't finish what you were telling me though," Idee sat up on the sand and looked down at him. He seemed to not understand what she was trying to say, "About Emily not supposing to be the yellow samurai ranger."

"Oh yeah," Jayden sat up as well, "As I was saying, it wasn't Emily that was destined to be the yellow samurai. It's actually supposed to be Emily's older sister, Serena."

"Hold on," she stopped him by raising a hand, "I thought it was the first child that takes the responsibility."

"It is, but Serena couldn't take it."

"Why?"

"Because she's sick." Idee played with her hands. She could have sworn – but she doesn't swear – that everyone at the beach heard what he had told her and turned to look at her. She wasn't one to ask personal questions but she had to know. It was more complicated than she thought. "Is that bad?"

"She's been sick for eight years. It's that bad."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" her eyes widened.

"Dead serious"

"Is she okay, now?"

"She's been on the sick bed for eight years. The doctors have given up on her and had encouraged her that she was going to die. Her parents are doing everything they can to help her feel better but I'm sure they're convinced it's a lost-cause." Jayden looked down sadly.

"That's so sad. I hope she feels better soon." Idee couldn't imagine the pain Emily was going through. She can't do anything but watch as her sister slowly and painfully dies.

She was sure it felt like hell.

"We all do and one thing I've learned from the yellows is that they're fighters. They don't give up."

Idee smirked, "I like her already."

Jayden smiled and lay back on the sand, "You're gonna love staying with us, Idee, I'm sure of it."

"I know. You guys are so cool." She reached out to poke his ribs and found that he wasn't ticklish. Too bad, 'cause she wanted to have some fun. She wanted to poke him again but felt cold water roll off her back. She turned and found Mike holding a water gun at her face, smirking mischievously and Emily holding her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Mike!" Idee tried to shake the water of her back, "You knew I didn't want to be wet!"

Mike smirked, "Did i?" he stepped back and sprayed more water on her face before running away.

"Mike!" she pulled off her jacket, grabbed a gun and ran after him, "I am going to kill you!"

"You'll have to catch me first." He ran and Idee chased after him, spraying him when she was close enough and him spraying her when she was too close.

Antonio returned with a huge fish in his hands. He was standing near the shore. Jayden, Mia, Kevin and Emily walked closer to see his catch.

"Look guys," Antonio pointed to the fish in his hands, "Look what I got. I'm gonna…" but he was cut off when Mike bumped into him from trying to get away from Idee, causing the fish to slip out of his hands and back into the ocean. I didn't know he had come back. She was too busy trying to kill Mike for getting her wet.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I totally didn't see you there." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. He sprayed me and I wanted to get back at him so… I'm sorry." Idee tried to explain.

Antonio smiled, "Oh well, I would have made nice grilled fish with that baby."

Mike licked his lips, "Oh, I can just imagine." Emily nudged him in the ribs.

"OW!"

"You okay?" Jayden asked Antonio in worry. Antonio turned to him, confused, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?

The others raised an eyebrow by his comment. Mike patted him on the shoulder, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Antonio?" Mike laughed, "The real Antonio wouldn't have just shrugged it off. We literally just ruined one of your biggest catches ever."

"It's not my celebration," he shrugged and pointed at Idee, "It's the celebration of the black ranger. It's cool."

"Really…?" Emily asked him and he nodded. Idee smiled. This was one of the reasons she liked him, he was thoughtful and selfless. Antonio smirked when he saw water guns. He picked one up and turned to the others.

"But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun." Antonio sprayed at everyone. They all ran different directions laughing and tried to avoid the water but couldn't. They picked up their guns and sprayed at each other laughing happily.


	25. Wet awkward conversations

The samurai arrived home a little late all soaked and drenched. They had chatted on their way back to the Shiba house. Idee hadn't had this much fun in a while. She had learned new things about her new teammates and she really appreciated the samurai's help. They were truly amazing people,

"It looks like you all had fun at the beach." Mentor scanned them from their head to their toes.

"We did," Kevin shrugged, "a little more than we actually planned."

"I see." Ji sighed, "Well, go take those clothes off before you all catch a cold." The samurai all went to their rooms. Idee looked down at her clothes and noticed that she had a problem. She hadn't really planned to move in with them and after she had agreed to move in with them she hadn't gotten the time to pack.

Idee walked to Emily and Mia's room, "Uh… Emily?" she said after she had knocked on the door, "I kind of don't have any spare clothes on me."

The door opened and Emily appeared, smiling at her, "I see what you mean. C'mon," she took Idee's hand and pulled her into the room, "let's get you into something drier."

Idee stood uncomfortably in the middle of Emily and Mia's room. She didn't want to wet anything. Mia was in the bathroom putting on her pajamas and Emily was searching her closet for any clothes that Idee could borrow. Idee couldn't stand there doing nothing and looking like someone that they had pushed under the rain so she decided to have a conversation.

"So," Idee rubbed her cold hands together, "Are you and Mike, like a couple?"

Emily blushed hearing Mike's name, "Yes, we are."

"What about Kevin and Mia?"

"Yep." She didn't take her eyes away from the closet, "It's very noticeable that they both like each other but none of them wants to admit it."

Idee laughed and shivered a bit at the cold, "That's too bad." Emily noticed Idee had shivered and draped a blanket around her, "I think they'll make a cute couple."

"We will, won't we?" Mia walked into the room with a frown. Idee nodded. Mia sighed, "Look, I'm not even sure he likes me."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Of course he likes you, Mia. It's very clear. He'll ask you out soon, don't worry."

"I'm not. It's just… I don't want it to seem like I'm forcing myself on him… I'm not like that,"

Idee smiled, "We all know you're not like that. Even the girl that joined your team this morning knows too."

Emily finally found clothes for Idee to wear. She tossed it on the bed. Idee glanced at it but it seemed like her mind wasn't there.

"So…" Idee cleared her throat and looked at them curiously, "is Antonio dating anyone? Like is he in a relationship of any kind?"

Mia and Emily exchanged glances before smirking, "Why'd you ask?"

"N-No reason, I-I just wanted to k-know."

"In that case…" Mia smirked.

"No he's not dating anyone for now." Emily said with a smile. Idee may have looked like she didn't care but she was totally relived hearing that Antonio was single. Idee went into the bathroom and put on the outfit Emily had given her. After a while, she came out and faced the mirror with a frown.

"Emily, your clothes are nice but they're a little too… Yellow. Black's more of my color." Idee pointed out.

"Sorry, but I don't have much or any black in my closet. I'm the yellow ranger, remember?" Emily smiled. Idee nodded. Mia brought out hers from her closet and showed Idee. It was pink.

"Would you like to wear mine, instead?"

Idee laughed before frowning deeply.

"Worse."


End file.
